Shower attack
by AnimeBomb
Summary: YAOI! Roxas goes for a shower and a certain visitor decides to suprise him. Rated M for lemons


**Warning , this yaoi, don't like don't read.I really wanted to write another lemon…I'm a closet pervert! Heehee anyway enjoy! I don't own Kh. Reviews are appreciated .**

* * *

><p>Roxas fluttered his eyes open. The sun shone through the windows and onto his face. He turned on his side so he was facing his lover. The memories of last night all came back to him. The thought of him and Axel having sex was beginning to turn him on slightly.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_"A-Axel keep going ,Nn-hh …" With each thrust Axel went faster and harder. The blonde moaned out in ecstasy._

_"Oh my Roxie, it seems like you want more." He lent down and whispered in a low voice "I'll make you scream my name, you are mine and mine only" a mischievous cat like grin appeared on Axel's face._

_"A-A-hh" The younger boy's body became limp._

He got out of bed and decided he needed a long cold shower. Roxas grabbed some clean clothes before walking over to the bathroom.

~_In the bathroom_~

He dumped his clothes on the floor and hopped into the shower. He turned to the shower and flicked the switch on so it blasted ice cool water onto his face. He hadn't realised that he had left the door wide open and unlocked. A certain redhead was about to pay him a visit.

Roxas's body was pushed against the cold wall. He felt two hands slid up from his hips to his wrists.

"Good morning Axel,"

Axel replied by nipping the boy on the neck. Roxas arched his back and let out a small moan. "U-hhnn" Axel kept on biting at the soft flesh. "It's morning Axel and I'm still sore from last night. I really don't wan-" Axel cut him off by turning the boy to face him and kissing him passionately. He bit the blonde's lower lip and darted his tongue into the boy's entrance. They explored each others mouths fighting for dominance , tasting each other and moaning .

Axel was the one to break the hot kiss. "Please Roxie , I'm still horny. I swear I won't be to rough this time!" he pouted. Roxas let out a little giggle before standing on his tiptoes and placing a small kiss on Axel's pouty lips.

"Fiinne , but afterwards you have to let me clean myself up. Ok?"

"Yes master" Axel winked. He lowered his head till he reached the boy's member. "You're hard already and I haven't even started yet." Axel licked the precum off the tip of Roxas's cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down , making sure he got each droplet of the treasured fluid. Roxas started to buck his hips but Axel pinned them down with his hands. Axel looked up Roxas, the sight he saw was an angel. Roxas's blonde hair had been dampened at the top , the water was trickling down his tanned panting body and a blush had spread across his face. "Having fun Roxie?"

"NNhhn, Ax-xel!" Roxas managed to say.

"I'll take that as a yes. Trust me you will _love_ this part." He once again put the boys hard throbbing member in his mouth. Slowly and gently he moved upwards , scraping Roxas's manhood with his teeth. When he got to the tip he swirled his tongue over the sensitive spot.

"I'm-m going to cu-u-um soo-nnahh!" Axel popped the cock out of his mouth before kissing Roxas lightly on the lips. Roxas opened his mouth allowing Axel to put two fingers in. Axel made sure that they were covered in a lot of salvia before he took them out.

"You sure you want to do it?"

Roxas nodded, Axel pushed the first finger slowly into the tight hole. Roxas squirmed a bit at the feeling of something entering him.

"Here comes the second finger." Axel inserted the second finger. Roxas let out a moan and lent his head against Axel's pale shoulder. It took a while for Roxas to adjust but once he did Axel began scissoring the hot tight cavern.

"I'm ready-y now" he wrapped his hands into Axel's wet hair. Axel removed his fingers swiftly and replaced them with something bigger. He started off thrusting slowly moving in a steady beat, as Roxas's panting became faster so did the thrusts.

They both moaned in pleasure, the cool water helped ease away the pain. Roxas clung to Axel, moving up and down in time.

"Oh-h Axel I'm goin-ng to cum-m!" Axel moved so that Roxas's body was up against the wall supporting him. He took the younger boy's erection and started pumping up and down. "A-Hhhnn!" Roxas came onto Axel's hands making a sticky mess. "You taste so good Ro-oxie" Axel seductively licked the cum from his fingers. Axel was only a few thrusts away from releasing into Roxas.

"Your so tight-tahh!" Axel released inside of Roxas. They both stood there holding each other in a tight embrace not wanting to let go. Axel nuzzled his head into the crook of Roxas's neck, "Mmm I love you Roxie, and don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
